First Meeting: A SuperWhoMerVengePotterLock story
by dyingonaprayer
Summary: Harry Potter is missing. Now it's up to The Doctor, Rose, John, Sherlock, Dean, Sam, Natasha,and Merlin and to find him and save Howarts!


_Author's Note:_

_ Hello everybody and welcome to my superwhomervengepotterlock fic. Before we start I'd just like to clear up the time frames that each show/movie is set in_

_Supernatural- Season Four. Around Monster Movie_

_Doctor Who- Season Two. Just before doomsday._

_Merlin- Season Four. Just after The Wicked Day_

_Avengers- About three months after New York._

_Harry Potter- Harry's fifth year, while Dumbledore is still headmaster._

Sherlock- Season two. Just after The Great Game.

**CHAPTER ONE: FIRST STOP, CAMELOT.**

"MERLIN!" Arthur yelled from his spot by the knights.

"You know, you're royal pain in the arse."

Merlin was kneeling next to the fire, making a stew out of both the rabbits Gwaine and Percival had caught and some herbs he'd managed to find nearby. The knights were sitting on a few logs on the other side of camp, currently comparing the sharpness of their swords (with the exception of Arthur, because his sword was _obviously _the sharpest). Merlin couldn't help but smile to himself-it was these quaint little moments in time that made even the most daunting of quests seem to be small, distant things.

Merlin and The Knights were currently on a mission to save the small town of Jenrole from some unknown creature, as per usual. There had been reports of dragon-like creatures attacking villagers at night.

After a particularly brutal attack, a villager had made the journey to Camelot to seek Arthur's help. The new king had been eager to show his devotion to his people and immediately accepted the quest.

They had spent a good few hours riding before the king had reluctantly decided they needed to set up camp. Of course, Merlin had done all the work. Due to the recent rain there had been a lack of dry wood and the woodpile was low. Merlin had been so desperate to eat dinner that he hadn't cared, and had started the stew anyway.

"What are you doing?" Arthur asked, rolling his eyes as the knights began to fight.

"Uh... cooking dinner?" Merlin replied, giving the makeshift stew another stir.

"Well, you're never going to finish cooking on that fire. I'll watch it for now. You go find some wood," Arthur ordered, taking a sip out of his water pouch.

"Arthur, you haven't got a clue how to cook."

"I can cook!"

Merlin rolled his eyes. Merlin pointed towards Gwaine with his spoon, beckoning him over (and interrupting Percival's counter to said knight's witty remark). "Gwaine! Come watch this stew."

"I can do it, Merlin!" Arthur complained.

"Don't be silly, princess. Let's not waste a perfectly good stew over you being stubborn," Gwaine said, walking over.

"Oh, because Gwaine knows so much more about cooking than I do!" Arthur said

sulkily.

"Arthur, unlike some royal princesses I wasn't born in a castle with tons of servants who were there to cook for me!" Gwaine said, almost resentful.

"Okay just because I don't cook all the time-"

"You know what? You two can settle this. I'll just be on my way."

Merlin left before the situation could get worse. Gwaine and Arthur may be friends, but they were also both stubborn arses. Merlin did not want to be in the middle of the coming argument, that was for sure. He hadn't gone far into the woods when he heard a mysterious sound. _VWORP! VWORP! VWORP__! _He had never heard anything like it. Curious, and suspicious it was magical, Merlin ventured toward the sound. Sitting in a grove of trees sat a bright blue box about as tall as Percival-and maybe just a bit wider. What could it be? Some kind of trap made to imprison something? A home for pixies? Maybe a box containing some kind of magical malady?

It read "POLICE BOX" across the top in bright white letters,. _What the hell is a police? _Merlin wondered. There was a white sign posted on the door, also. He could just make out the words "PULL TO OPEN" written across it.

"What the hell..." Merlin muttered, wondering where on Earth such the strange thing could have come from.

Merlin moved forward to go investigate, but before Merlin could reach the strange box, a tall man with strange spiky hair stepped out. He had on brown colored jacket and matching pants, and as Merlin got closer he could see they had vertical lines on them. _How strange, _he thought. He had some kind of piece of cloth around his neck. It looked almost like a neckerchief, but was tied in a very peculiar fashion.

The strange man looked around the clearing, as though scouting to see if this would be a good place to water his horses. He jumped a bit when he noticed Merlin standing by the entrance of the grove, but after seemingly deciding he probably wasn't a threat, he calmed down.

"Hello, I'm the Doctor!" he said.

"The Doctor? Doctor Who?" Merlin asked.

The Doctor smiled at the response. "Just the Doctor. And Rose. Where is she? OI! ROSE!"

A woman of about twenty stepped out of the box The Doctor has emerged from. She had bright blonde hair, which was styled in a way Merlin had never seen before (it was like she had a giant puff on top of her head, and it honestly looked quite ridiculous). But that wasn't even the strangest part of this woman; she was wearing strange blue pants that almost matched the color of the box behind her, and had on a brightly colored shirt in a pattern Merlin had never seen anything like. It was blue with some sort of red cross on it... On top of that was a jacket that appeared to be leather, but was completely black.

"Hello, I'm Rose," she said.

"Ummm... I'm Merlin?"

"Merlin!" The Doctor cried, "Just who we have been looking for!"

"Me?" Merlin questioned, puzzled. "Why are you looking for me?"

"He's not going to believe us, Doctor," Rose said.

"Oh, you wouldn't believe some of the things I've seen," Merlin defended; although, these outlandish people were certainly one of the strangest things he'd ever encountered.

"Try me," Rose taunted.

"A griffin."

"Yeah? I saw-"

"Rose. Now is not the time," The Doctor interrupted.

"Right. Sorry. We're here on urgent business," Rose said.

"What do you mean 'urgent business'?" Merlin asked impatiently.

"Merlin," The Doctor said, "in the future magic is not accepted by normal people."

"Shocker." Merlin deadpanned.

"However- they have a secret world. But it's been put in terrible danger by an evil wizard named Voldemort. A young wizard named Harry Potter is the only one with the power to stop him. However, he and his two friends Ron and Hermione are missing. We need your help to find him. Or everything you are working for now will mean nothing."

"Wait, why do you need _me_?" Merlin asked.

"You are the most powerful warlock to ever live. There's no telling what magical obstacles we will face, and we don't have the skills to overcome them."

"So, let me get this straight. You are from the _future. _You need my help to save the world of magic-which I'm having enough trouble saving in the past, thank you-so I have to just up and leave everything I'm protecting and go to the future with you?"

"We're not asking you to leave behind what you're protecting, we'll drop you off at the same time we picked you up," The Doctor explained.

"How? That's impossible."

"Not impossible-just improbable," Rose said. "This," she motioned to the box, "is a time machine. We can go wherever we want whenever we want."

Merlin sighed. "Well, I guess it would be nice to get away from that dollop-head for a bit."

"'Dollop-head'?_ What_ is a dollop-head?" Rose asked.

"King Arthur, of course." Merlin said.

Rose started laughing. "But in the books and movies he is so brave and handsome! And uh... no offence, Merlin, but I expected you to look much older and uglier."

"Oh, of course I'm ugly and old, while _Arthur _is just walking around with ladies swooning at his feet, amazingly killing all sorts of impossible creatures. I'll never get any credit, will I?"

"Oh. Uh... I'm sure you're really hot in some adaptation somewhere," Rose soothed. Merlin huffed.

_Sure I am. _He thought bitterly

The Doctor let out an exasperated sigh. "Can we just get on it with it? Are you coming or not?"

"Well, I really don't have much choice do I? I'm not going to let everything I worked for collapse," Merlin answered.

"Okay, follow us," Rose said.

The pair started toward the mysterious 'police' box.

"So... wait, just what _is _a police?"

Rose's contorted into a look of confusion for a minute, wondering why Merlin wouldn't know what 'a police was'... where was he from, the dark ages?

Oh wait, yes he was.

"Police are like... knights of the future." The Doctor answered, waving his hand dismissively.

"Are you sure we'll all fit it in that?" Merlin asked.

"Uh... yes, I'm pretty sure," Rose replied, grinning crookedly.

The Doctor threw open the doors of the box. "Welcome to the TARDIS!"

"Holy loggerhead!" Merlin exclaimed.

The Doctor and Rose shared a look, clearly unused to such an expression. "'Holy loggerhead'?"

"It's bigger on the inside!" Merlin cried, ignoring them.

"That's more like it!" The Doctor said.

"But seriously? Holy loggerhead?" Rose asked.

"It's just an expression..." Merlin ran a hand through his already rumpled hair, confused as to what exactly it was that these two found so funny about him. The future couldn't be _that _different, could it?

"Okay, close the doors behind you, we're taking off," Rose ordered, breaking Merlin out of his thoughts.

Merlin obeyed. "Where are we going?" he asked.

"First, we're off to get a bit of help from the world's greatest detective," The Doctor said. "Sherlock Holmes!"


End file.
